


Tubbed

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hungry vampire in his bathtub. What's a man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubbed

The room was a disaster. Dessert had turned sour when Buffy left in a huff, discovering everyone had known about Angel's visit except her.

And there was the unfortunate detail of the vampire tied to the chair.

"Rupe! Feed me. I'm bloody starving here!"

"Spike," Giles said, pulling another arrow out of the wall, "I have no inclination to leave you here while I go out shopping for blood. Which is out of the question in any case, because all the butcher shops are closed for the holiday." He stared at the hole in the plaster. "Not that I would do it in any case."

"You lot sit and eat your turkeys and your pies and what all, and meantime I'm wasting away like one of those African telethon kids. Feed me!"

"Shut up!" Giles snapped. "Or I shall gag you."

"I'd like to see you try," Spike huffed.

"Very well then!" Giles went into the kitchen and returned with a dishrag, which he stuffed into the angry vampire's mouth. "Now, I'm heading to bed. I suggest you get some sleep."

Spike glared at him.

****

Giles woke at three am, cold breath on his throat. Spike leaned over him, his hands on the side of the bed. The watcher flipped out from under the vampire, reaching for the stake on his nightstand.

"Easy. Wasn't going to bite you. Can't."

Giles held the stake tight in his hand. "You're loose."

"Well yeah," Spike scoffed. "I mean, really. Ropes?"

"You didn't run away."

"No place to go." Spike sighed. "It's a big, nasty world out there when you can't get your own dinner. Don't care for it much. Please." He was pleading again. "I have to have something to eat. It's driving me mad. Just a taste."

"I told you, I have no blood, I have no place to get blood, I am bloodless. I'm also very tired, so either run away or stand still and let me stake you. At the moment I don't care either way."

Spike took a step closer. "Not exactly bloodless." He raised an eyebrow.

"You even try to bite me, you pillock, and the next sound you hear will be my dustbuster, vacuuming you up from the rug."

"I can't unless you let me."

"Leave me alone, Spike."

"Just a taste. Just a nibble. Just enough to get me through the night. Else I can be very, very annoying." He smiled innocently. "And the Slayer wants to know about those army boys. She'll be very cross if she finds me in an ashtray."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Spike paused. Was it possible the watcher was even considering it? "If I could hurt anyone, you think I'd show up on your doorstep?"

"Wait here."

Spike heard Giles rattling around in the living room. The squeak of a chest being opened was followed by some actual rattling. The human returned with a long chain. "I'm tying you up again. This time you won't be able to get out. Follow me."

Spike followed him. "Into the S&M, are we? Should have known. It's you quiet types..."

Giles pointed to the bathtub. "Sit."

"Not in the mood for freshening up." He saw Giles still had the stake. "Sit it is, then." He climbed into the tub, where Giles preceded to wrap him with the chains, attaching them to the bathroom fixtures, then locking them. "Well, this is cozy." He looked up at Giles. "Fine. I can't move. What now? Starve me til I slide down the drain?"

"You can stay in here until I think of some alternative. Or until we find out about the soldiers and what they wanted with you."

"And in the meantime, I live here in your sodding bathtub? What if you have to piss? Don't fancy watching that."

"I'll pull the shower curtain. I cannot believe I'm doing this, but if you don't shut up..." Giles rolled up the sleeve of his pyjama top, thrusting his arm under Spike's nose. "Here. But I swear, take enough that I even feel the least woozy..."

Spike's eyes went wide with shock. But the smell of the blood coursing through the man's veins revitalized him. Fangs extended, eyes yellowed, he smiled as he bit down. Rich, warm, human blood, coating his throat with ecstasy. Who knew the dried up librarian could taste so alive? So sweet. Delicious.

Had he not been so tired, Giles would never have considered this. But he knew there'd be no rest until Spike was satisfied. He looked in disgust as Spike guzzled his arm like a nursing baby. Then he felt it. The warmth rising inside. Suddenly, aroused, he was more disgusted with himself than with the vampire. "Stop. That's enough."

Spike didn't stop, not immediately, not until the pain shot through his head. "Damn!" He sank against the back of the tub. "Bloody tasty. Thanks, mate."

Giles looked down at Spike, t-shirt tight against the spare, muscular body. He blessed the looseness of his pyjama pants. He could picture it, leaning down, crushing his mouth against Spike's, ripping his jeans open and taking him here, in the tub. Hot flesh sheathed in cool. He coughed. "It will never happen again. And you will never speak of it. I'll pick you up some pig's blood at the butcher's in the morning."

"Right. Whatever." Spike winked. "You know where I am. If you should need me."

Without another word, Giles left the bathroom and headed for his room. His door shut, he preceded to relieve his body's tension. Blue eyes bored into his mind. He tried to be quiet as possible. Damned vampire hearing.

Why should he have to babysit the vampire? He needed an excuse.

What time was it in England? No matter. This was an emergency. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Olivia darling? Yes, of course it's me. I was wondering. How would you fancy a visit? No, I can't come right now, but I could send you a ticket. I'd love to see you.

Not for two weeks? You're sure? Well, of course I understand. I'll see you then."

He placed the receiver back in the cradle and sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
